


Special Shipment

by JosivChrisma



Series: Quills & Arrows [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Crush, Crushes, F/F, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosivChrisma/pseuds/JosivChrisma
Summary: Bull has a gift for the Inquisitor. In some ways, it's a gift for Josephine too.





	Special Shipment

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a headcanon I had while playing DAI.
> 
> This is one of my early works I didn't have the balls to post.

Iron Bull had been wanting to present the Inquisitor with a gift after she aided him and the chargers through their mission on the Storm Coast.

He admired her as a woman of strength and courage; even admitted that she was more kick-ass than any Qunari female he's ever come across, and he claimed to know many.

But what could he possibly give someone who never asked for anything or despised surprises for that matter?

* * *

"Boss, you have a moment?" Iron Bull called out to the Inquisitor from across the main hall.

"Of course, Bull, what is it?" She replied.

"I have something for you, follow me."

"Okay?" She cocked an eyebrow at her friend. Iron Bull lead her to the under croft, and held the door for her to walk through before him.

"Ladies first," Iron Bull said politely with an unusually large grin. Teahi had reason to suspect something but couldn't quite pin point what this could lead to.

She entered the room warily. "What could this possibly be about?"

The young woman quickly scanned the undercroft for any possible clues, Dagna and Harritt were nowhere to be seen. She watched as Iron Bull trudged across the room, picked up a large wooden chest and brought it over, placing it at her feet.

"Special shipment, for yours truly." Iron Bull stood there beaming down at her, arms crossed.

The Inquisitor looked at him bemused, she kneeled down and unlatched the chest, lifted the lid and looked at its contents. She reached in and held up what looked like some sort of garment, which she had immediately recognised.

"Wow Bull, is this what I think it is?" Teahi studied the light armour and admired it, running her fingers over the well crafted materials, observing it with a keen eye, the design was truly superb. It was made of the finest metals, cloths and leather, a unique piece with crimson and ruby accents, which the inquisitor revealed to him at one time to be one of her favourite hues.

"Sure is." 

"Antaam saar, in the flesh, impressive." Teahi looked up at the qunari, and conveyed her thanks with a wide grin. She remembered expressing her interests in the Qunari's unique form of armour while they were both stationed at Haven.

"Got it especially made for you, Boss, tweaks and all."

"Its wonderful, thank you." Teahi stood up on the tip of her toes and hugged her mountainous friend, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"You getting all soft on me?" He asked cheekily.

Bull slapped a gigantic hand against her back, a rather rough but appreciative gesture from him.

"Never." Teahi sniggered and lightly punched him in the ribs, she pulled away and held the garments in front of her, observing it a second time, touching the intricately plaited chest piece.

"You know what? I'm not sure if Skyhold will be accustomed to seeing me in this, it is rather revealing in some places." Teahi had to laugh as she pictured everyone questioning her attire, it would surely turn heads for the right and wrong reasons.

"Hah! Now that would be a laugh! This I gotta see, Boss," Bull said cheekily, earning him another nudge to the ribs.

"Not gonna happen, Bull. Perhaps on the sunnier side of Thedas. I don't intend on blinding the entirety of Skyhold just yet." She replied.

"Tell you what...you and me - game of chum's chest tonight in the tavern - if you lose - you wear the antaam-saar for the entire day tomorrow."

"Alright then - it's a date. If you lose, you wear nothing but a codpiece or whatever's large enough to cover that hammer of yours - every where you go."

"Haha! Deal - get ready to freeze your gluts off." A sly and playful look in his good eye. Still elated from the high of giving his well-received gift.

Teahi throws her head back and laughs, "I'd be careful if I were you."  

* * *

The tavern was humming with Skyhold's regular patrons. Varric was in the corner sharing a yarn with Scout Harding - the pair growing more chummy since their first introduction in The Hinterlands.

Dorian sipped on his wine, pinky finger in the air, fully engaged with a dashing young recruit, who seemed to be enjoying his company. Sera was by the staircase dancing shamelessly in front of the bard, telling her to up the tempo, to aid in performing her usual, erratic, spasm-like dance moves - the bard surprisingly agreeing to the odd request.

"Boss, up here!" Bull bellowed from the second floor, she reached the top of the staircase and found that he had already set up a table for them both. A bottle of vodka, and two shot glasses sat on one of side of the board, with a bowl of salted peanuts.

This was no ordinary chess, this was 'chums chess', a favourite amongst the inquisition, apart from the ever popular 'wicked grace'. The rules were simple, standard chess with a twist, if a player loses a piece to their opponent, they must take a shot, and continue until the game is over or if one forfeits (sometimes due to intoxication).

"Ready to regret this, Boss?" Bull lowered his eye playfully, a grimace forming across his face.

"May the best chum win," Teahi responded confidently.

* * *

 "Hah, check-chum!" Iron leapt from his seat, knocking it to the ground, startling a few of the taverns patrons seated behind him.

"What? No! How the hell could I have missed that? Complete and utter bull!" The inquisitor yelled out, bewildered. Bull had just cornered her king, she shook her head in disbelief, it must have been the vodka claiming ownership of her judgement.

"Using my name in vain are we? Don't worry, boss, we all have to accept loss now and then." Iron Bull let out a echoing laugh, poured the liquor into a shot glass and placed it in front of her.

"Bottom's up!"

Teahi took the glass and sculled it reluctantly, her hazel eyes now tinged with red, she was well on her way to being a drunken mess, barely clinging to whatever piece of self control she possessed, but she managed to hold herself together well for someone who had just downed ten shots.

"Watch your back, Bull, I know where you sleep," the inquisitor said mockingly, he put two hands in the air, pretending to be frightened of her threat.

Iron Bull was enjoying this, the inquisitor had never lost a game to him, but tonight things did not move in her favour and it was his time to shine. She narrowed her eyes and concentrated on the board, double checking for any possible moves she could have missed, but all of them would end with her being cornered on the board, it seems she could not bring herself to face defeat, even if it did stare her square in the face.

"Stubborn as usual, I've already won, Boss!" Iron Bull stood there shaking his massive horns at her, his grin grew wider at the sight before him, he had won the game, and he decided to rub the wound with a little more salt with an even cheesier grin, and a victory dance that would put Sera's moves to shame.

"Maker's armpits, I can't believe it! You cheated I know you did!" Teahi said in disbelief, while she watched her friend poking fun at her openly, the patrons on the second floor were amused to see this large clump of muscle dancing to a rhythm he could only hear in his head.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow. I'll give you an official qunari welcome first thing in the morning, antaam-saar and all."

"Aaaarggh." She sighed with exasperation, Iron Bull held out his hand for her to shake.

"Good game, Boss."

She stood up, feeling rather light headed now, and shook it firmly.

"Yeah, yeah good game." Teahi finally accepting her defeat.

The inquisitor stepped outside into the courtyard, the tavern still humming with sounds of people nearing their own drunken destinations. The night surrounded her in an instant, she could barely make out the path before her, luckily someone had the decency to leave a burning torch perched inside the holder attached near the taverns entrance. She stood in the courtyard looking up at the stars that shone above her, burning light years away, she almost lost herself in the moment when a thunderous outburst of laughter from inside the tavern invaded her daydream, she carried on walking towards Skyhold's Hall, her bed resounding her name with every step.

* * *

Teahi rose with the sun beaming through the glass doors, propping herself up on her elbows; refreshed considering the night before. Then her eyes spotted the antaam saar draped over the couch and it jogged her memories of yesterdays events; slamming her head back on to her pillows. None too eager on baring more flesh than she should, it made her feel vulnerable and rather risqué.

Sure there have been times where she has bared some skin, appropriately speaking, well a lot at one point. Once, Sera, Bull, Varric and herself went skinny dipping in the dark at Dead Rams Cove, but to walk around Skyhold in nothing but a fancy bralette and trousers practically tailored with nothing but string, well that was another matter.

She slipped out of bed and prepared a cauldron of fresh water ready for bathing. Waited until the temperature was perfect and made herself comfortable, nerves calmed for a moment. 

Not long after she towelled herself in front of the hearth, the crackling flames warming her in an instant, she spread her favourite oil all over her smooth olive skin, an infusion of elfroot, honey, almonds and vanilla. She picked up the antaam-saar bralette and tied the cords tight around her neck, she couldn't risk blinding anyone with a slip of her breast, or worse her nipple. It took her quite sometime to figure out where to place her arms, but after careful examination, she had managed to fix everything in place. The trousers were less complicated - thank the maker. She stood in front of the mirror and looked at the end product, cringing to herself, although she admired the intricacy of the antaam-saar. It surely was a work of art.

* * *

 

"Morning, Boss!" Iron Bull called out at the top of his voice, wolf whistling at the the inquisitor, his fists pumping in the air, causing an unwanted entrance, as she stepped out into the main hall.

Some of Skyhold's residents were seated for breakfast, her arrival drew glances, and hushed whispers, some nodding to greet her and others flabbergasted by her present attire, she acknowledged them nonetheless.

"Was that really necessary, Bull?" Teahi chuckled and slapped her friends bulging bicep, seating herself next to him, she noticed the mountain of food piled on to his plate, which was very typical of him, those muscles needed to be fuelled somehow.

"Why, yes...yes it was. By the way, you look like a bonafide kick-ass in that. You been workin' out?" He joked, squeezing her biceps with his thumb and forefinger, his eyebrow waggling with utter cheek, she laughed at the gesture, answering him with a - "maybe."

Bull looked down at her, still astonished by the feats she had achieved considering she was only a mere human, no powers like that of a mage, wisdom of an elf or horns of a qunari, just herself, heart and soul. There was the power of the anchor but there was a fire in her that brought it to life - an unquenchable flame in which she could only summon.

"I do appreciate the gift though, Bull, my armour collection was incomplete without it." Teahi beamed at him. She picked up a piece of toast, smeared it lightly with butter, filled her bowl with oatmeal, and devoured her breakfast as politely as she could. The inquisitor was feeling rather ravenous; last nights alcohol had drained the remaining sustenance from her body.

"You're welcome, Boss, it suits you. Oh, I almost forgot, the ambassador came in looking for you, but you were busy counting rams, she said it was important."

"Okay, will see to it."

"Careful though, you might make her blush with that on."

Teahi nudged him playfully with a mouth full of oatmeal. She finished the remainder of her breakfast, poured herself a glass of water and bade her farewells.

"See you around, Bull, I'll join you and the chargers for a spar later, if you'll have me." She winked at him, leapt off her seat and set off towards the ambassadors office.

"Course, Boss, it'll be an honour." Iron Bull saluted and watched her leave, then focused on emptying his plate, one bacon and one egg a time.

* * *

Teahi had almost forgotten she had barely anything on, until she was greeted by the ambassador, a short gasp escaped her lips, her eyes grew wider with every step the inquisitor took towards her desk, her quill trailing off the memo she was supposed to be writing.

"Is something troubling you, Lady Montilyet?" Her eyebrows furrowed at the woman behind the desk, then instinctively her hand moved to her stomach and touched bare flesh; question answered.

"Inq- Inquisitor ... ahh ... to what do we owe this sudden display of flamboyance?" Josephine stuttered against her will, something simple like stringing a sentence together proved to be impossible at times in the presence of the Inquisitor, especially now, dressed in this rather revealing piece of attire.

"Oh yes ... a gift from, Bull," Teahi replied.

"Oh, how very generous of him. Please, do enlighten me on what it is you are wearing? The detailing is immaculate." Silver eyes trailed over the intricate weaving of fabrics that adorned the Inquisitor, she found herself marvelling at the woman who stood before her. Lost in thought, she let her eyes wander, but only for a second.

The ambassador was secretly captivated by her beauty since they first met in Haven, and she wasn't the only one that shared the notion. She was well aware that a great deal of men and woman crumbled at her feet, simply infatuated with the young inquisitor.

"Antaam-saar, a form of traditional light Qunari armour, its marvellous, right?" Teahi twirled on her feet, revealing her bare back to the ambassador, she hadn't noticed Josephine's jaw dropping at the sight of it.

"I completely agree, Inquisitor, however Skyhold's climate may not do it justice, you must be freezing?" The ambassador raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow at Teahi, she averted her eyes occasionally, afraid her gaze may linger too long on the Inquisitor.

"I will be once I leave your office, its always so warm and cosy in here, and of course your company equally adds to those attributes, Josephine."

"Why, I'm flattered you think so highly of me, my lady, I-" The peaks of Josephine's cheekbones flushed with a subtle tinge of pink, her thoughts racing faster than her mind could process them. A flutter forming within her chest; a common occurrence whenever the Inquisitor paid her genuine compliments such as this. "I do thoroughly enjoy your unprecedented company, also," she continued, barely able to meet the inquisitor's vibrant eyes, burning right through to her soul.

"I'm glad, my lady. Bull, said you wanted to see me?" Teahi asked awkwardly, bringing the conversation back to the reason for being summoned by the ambassador. At times she tried to subdue her feelings for Josephine, she was the ambassador after all, and her role within the inquisition was one of equal importance to her own, she wouldn't dare tarnish her reputation with such foolishness on her behalf, but her beating heart had a mind of its own.

"Ah yes ... forgive me, Inquisitor. I require your signature before sending official documents to our allies in Orlais. We are also making steady progress with the elevation of the Du Paraquettes, thanks to you." Josephine dipped her head gracefully, her eyes fixed on the Inquisitor's.

"That's fantastic news, Josephine. The sooner we put an end to this, the sooner we ease yours and your family's disquietude, along with restoring your honour and integrity." She returned a genuine smile, it troubled her deeply to see the ambassador in any state of distress, so doing favours for her came as naturally as breathing.

"Words fail to convey my gratitude." Josephine suddenly felt the urge to weep. The inquisitor's actions were stronger than any words could express, her heart was one of unique kindness and sincerity. This woman cared for her and she wanted to show the inquisitor how deep her appreciation truly was - a hug or a kiss on the cheek perhaps?

Quickly brushing the thought aside, the ambassador gathered the documents ready for signing, and placed them on an empty space upon her desk, the inquisitor looked at her once more, as if she could read her thoughts, and walked over to her side.

"May I?" Teahi held out her hand, while Josephine dipped the quill into the inkwell and handed it to the her. Their fingers met for a brief moment, sending shocks through her entire body, the effects she had upon her were completely disarming as she watched the inquisitor sign the first document.

Teahi leaned over and rested her elbows on the desk, her arm brushed Josephine's ever so slightly, yet it sent another wave of shock through her body.

The ambassador's eyes absorbed the beauty next to her, the way her hair flowed down her back; the feminine curves to her torso; the smooth olive skin that encased her; the faint silver scars that embellished her, to the slow hitch of her chest as she breathed. Being this close to her made Josephine's head swim. She watched as the inquisitor's fingers sloped with careful and measured strokes on the parchment, the scent of honey and vanilla sent her senses soaring, as she inhaled the younger woman's essence.

The Inquisitor's eyes turned to meet Josephine's, catching her out on the act, she grinned, well aware of what she had been doing while she signed through the documents. They remained this way for what seemed like an eternity, when in actual fact it was only a few seconds.

Time had stopped as the young woman stared deeply. Josephine was gorgeous, the sunlight beaming through the windows made her skin glow a warm bronze, paying homage to her Antivan roots, the freckles that danced across the bridge of her nose, and those lips, cushions of softness against her own. The last thought was a complete fabrication of her imagination but she could only wonder what Josephine's lips felt like, fighting back the urge to lean in closer and kiss her.

Josephine was fixated. Out of nowhere a sudden touch of warmth fell upon her ear and cheek, reality seeping back into view, she realised that Teahi had cupped her face gently with her hand. Her heart felt as if it could burst, she opened her mouth to speak, but words failed her once again. The inquisitor interrupted, clearing her throat to break the silence. "I apologise, my lady, I'm not sure what overcame me." The warmth of Teahi's hands now replaced by the blush of her own cheek, as her touch disappeared. The young woman stood upright, hands fidgeting uncontrollably, embarrassed by what she had done.

Josephine had remained silent for that entire ordeal, the words that escaped her lips were meagre and lacked her usual formalities. "Please, there is no need to apologise..." The ambassadors words trailed off into oblivion, averting her eyes away from the inquisitor's exposed midriff, she resisted the need to touch her, shaking the thought from her mind.

"If it saves you any trouble, Lady Montilyet, I should really teach you how to forge my signature, I trust you wholeheartedly when it involves the inquisition's diplomatic agendas." Teahi said, oblivious to the fact her hands were still fidgeting beside her, she found the end of her braid and played with that instead.

The ambassador chuckled to herself, she observed the inquisitor more than she should, her nervousness was rather adorable, adding to the ever growing list of mannerisms she had picked up during their times alone, a habit she acquired from her former bard-life.

"Is that all the trust you hold me accountable for, inquisitor? I should think your trust in me extends beyond that of diplomacy?" Josephine joked, clutching her chest as she spoke.

"I trust you more than you will ever know." Teahi sniggered in response.

"Well, inquisitor, it seems I have wasted a considerable amount of your time already." Josephine was astounded at how time simply flew past her, she had only required the inquisitor's signature yet it took much longer than expected, she blamed it on the good company who had the power to manipulate time itself.

"Nonsense, Josephine, time with you is time well spent, however I should excuse myself given the myriad of paperwork you are buried amongst." The ambassador worked tirelessly, Teahi admired her abilities as a prominent diplomatic figure within Thedas, the woman seated on that plush pink chair had undeniable skills of her own, possessing an equally dangerous side to that of her own, with just the flick of her wrist, and careful use of words.

"Honestly, you are too polite, and yes I must complete my duties before the day is done. I shall see you in the war room once you are ready to meet with us, my lady." Josephine dipped her head, her gaze lingering once again, a terrible habit, she could not rid herself of, even if she tried.

"Until then." The inquisitor responded.  
  
The ambassador quickly glanced up as she walked out, her back was almost bare, save the plaited fabrics, and braided hair dangling past her hips.

A hand immediately raised to her mouth, she chuckled to herself as the inquisitor turned and smiled once more before closing the doors behind her. Josephine hoped that the inquisitor wouldn't dare to wear the antaam-saar around Skyhold again, it was highly distracting, and it fuelled her hidden selfishness for the inquisitor to remain covered, although the pair were no more than friends.

Josephine felt more elated than ever, the mental image of the inquisitor now etched into her mind. However erasing the image would require yet another distraction, as the ambassador attempted to re-write the memo she had now ruined.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
